A Matter of Honor
by Kylar Kerrigan
Summary: Ichigo and Tatsuki race home after school to face each other in combat. Little do they know that today is the day that they awaken the feelings they have had all along. Once a One-Shot, but now a Two-Shot in progress, possible 3-Shot Rated M for lemon.


**A Matter of Honor**

Takes place after Ichigo loses his powers, but before he meets Xcution. A little warning Ichigo is a bit OOC, but hey. Sex changes people :P

**By going beyond this point you agree to the legal age consent of being 18 (wink wink nudge nudge).**

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how much do you love martial arts?" Ichigo asked Tatsuki randomly as they left the school grounds.

They both had to stay after school, Tatsuki because of her martial arts and Ichigo because he was tutoring some freshmen. Coincidentally her house was only three blocks away from his, which was weird because you would think that they would walk to school together.

"Thirteen." Tatsuki said instantly.

"You seem to love it a lot even though you aren't that good at it" Ichigo prodded jokingly, purposely getting on Tatsuki's nerves.

Dropping her bags Tatsuki rounded on Ichigo "Oh I'm gonna make you eat those words." Tatsuki growled cracking her knuckles and clenching her teeth.

"Name the place" Ichigo said, kind of surprised he got through to Tatsuki so easily.

"Your house is closer lets go there." Tatsuki smiled menacingly, radiating a dark miasma. "That way I won't have to take you to a hospital afterwards."

It was quite a distance from the school to his house; almost the entire town was located in between the two. In an effort to get there first Ichigo started walking faster than his raven haired friend. Not one to be outdone Tatsuki increased her speed as well; this led to Ichigo walking even faster etc. This increase upon increase quickly accelerated into a headlong sprint toward his house. They opted for the more scenic path, so they wouldn't have to deal with the hustle and bustle of the crowded city's center.

Kicking up wood chips as they blurred past the playing children in Yumisawa Park. Exiting the park Ichigo slid across the hood of a car Starsky and Hutch style while Tatsuki cleared it completely in a single leap. Neck and neck they rounded a corner and trucked directly over a poor Ishida, who was unfortunately in the wrong place at the wrong time, and left him with foot marks all over his body and a broken pair of glasses.

Ignoring the yelling from an indignant Quincy behind him, Ichigo concentrated on the path ahead. There was a good half-mile to go and on their current path around the town there was nothing around to give him the lead. Quickly forming a plan Ichigo abandoned the path and slid down the hill and into the densely populated shopping district. Yelling in anger, Tatsuki followed closely suspecting that Ichigo had a short-cut in mind.

What Tatsuki didn't realize was how crowded the shopping district would be and had to slow down in order not to run into people. Ichigo on the other often shopped with Yuzu when she needed someone to carry the groceries and as consequence knew that there was an open air sushi store that divided the middle of the district. Quickly hopping over the counter the orange haired human ignore the angry sushi vendors and concentrated on out-pacing his opponent.

Spotting his ploy quickly, Tatsuki followed suit, but had to contend with the burly vendors trying to block her path while wielding knives of various natures. They moved out the way after she floored the biggest one with a flying kick to the groin. Finally clearing the shopping jungle Tatsuki quickly spotted Ichigo's orange mop of hair heading for the train tracks and with a good 20 yard lead.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and let loose an evil laugh as he documented the anger of Tatsuki's face for memory. It would a quick jog over the tracks and into his neighborhood or at least he thought it would be until Tatsuki sped by on a bicycle that some gangster was currently looking for.

"Ch-Cheater!" Ichigo yelled speeding up to inhuman speeds.

In response Tatsuki turned around, stuck out her tongue and pulled down the skin below her eye. Turning back around, Tatsuki yelled and jerked the handle bars to avoid a trio of kids walking along the tracks. Catching on the rail, the bike catapulted a confused Tatsuki through the air and into a group of bushes. Fighting against her leafy oppressors, she managed to grab her bags before a shadow blocked out the sun.

The shadow turned out to be a laughing Ichigo jumping over Tatsuki. Entering the last leg, Tatsuki had managed to nearly catch up to Ichigo. Rounding the corner onto his street, Ichigo had to throw himself to the side in order to avoid running over his elderly neighbor. This extra second gave Tatsuki exactly the room she needed to bring them back to being dead even. Kicking up smoke the two zeroed in on the two story house as if it was their salvation.

"Taste my dust!" Tatsuki yelled pouring it on.

"I'd rather taste my victory!" Ichigo yelled using his longer legs to their utmost effectiveness.

Turning up his walkway their feet ran into each other, tangling them and sending the conglomerate straight into the front door face first.

"Victory!" Tatsuki yelled coming to her feet first.

"There's no way you touched the door first!" Ichigo yelled dusting himself off.

"Face it strawberry I won." Tatsuki smirked as Ichigo opened the door to his house.

"You used a bike!" Ichigo said rounding on her while throwing a can of coffee at her head from the refrigerator.

Tatsuki opened her mouth then closed it realizing that her mortal opponent was right. "Tss. Whatever."

While they regained their breaths they both secretly admired each other's body when they thought the other wasn't looking. Ichigo tried to guess her cup size while she tried not to stare to long at his muscular physique which was clearly visible through his sweaty shirt. With his breath regained along with a healthy blush Ichigo tried to break out the silence.

"Don't worry about the fact that you can't win fair, we didn't race here for nothing right?" Ichigo asked. "Now if you're ready it's time for your weekly beat down."

"Whatever you say ass." Tatsuki smiled, happy that they had something to do.

After changing out his shirts, Ichigo slid open the back door the two teenagers exited out onto the small green enclosure that was the Kurosaki backyard.

As Tatsuki grinned evilly at Ichigo and stretched, Ichigo just smiled casually back. Now Ichigo was no fool, he knew that even with his left over reflexes and strength from his Hollow killing days a determined Tatsuki was a dangerous opponent.

"Let's make this interesting, the loser has to do whatever the winner says." Ichigo suggested rotating his shoulders.

"Sure thing, I can't wait to make you bring your dad to school tomorrow!" Tatsuki said causing Ichigo's blood to drop to 5 below 0.

Ichigo strengthen his resolve that he mustn't lose this battle and walked into the middle of his grassy backyard followed by an eager Tatsuki. Both teenagers took their stance and eyeballed each other for a minute that felt like an eternity. Finally Tatsuki made the first move with a straight kick to Ichigo's head who easily dodged it and returned with a lightning fast punch towards Tatsuki's shoulder.

Twisting to the side Tatsuki took the glancing blow with ease and retreated rubbing her shoulder. Not waiting for Tatsuki to regain her footing, Ichigo advanced towards her with quick short stepping movements to close the gap. Reaching Tatsuki, Ichigo feinted a jab, which Tatsuki raised her arms to block, and grabbed Tatsuki's arm.

Yanking Tatsuki towards him Ichigo followed up with an open palm strike to the girl's chest. What Ichigo didn't see however was Tatsuki's right hand which hit him in the side of the head. Tatsuki fell on her ass, the breath pushed out her lungs and Ichigo stumbled to the side his ear ringing.

Regaining their footing the high school students eyed each other as they circled round. Deciding to finish this before his sisters got home Ichigo roundhouse kicked Tatsuki's head confident she would dodge and she did. Tatsuki swept low and kick Ichigo's remaining leg from underneath him. Falling on his back Ichigo avoided the energy of the impact by spinning his legs around giving the illusion that he was break dancing.

This move caught Tatsuki totally by surprise as both her legs were kicked out from underneath her. Following up Ichigo rolled on top of the girl pinning her with just his weight.

"I win" Ichigo huffed on top of Tatsuki.

Tatsuki blushed a dark red "Uh Ichigo?"

"What?" Ichigo asked looking down to see he had each of Tatsuki's breasts firmly in his hands.

"Sorry!" Ichigo yelled jumping to his feet and backing up fearing the woman's wrath.

"It no big deal, it was just an accident right?" Tatsuki said blushing and standing up.

"Yeah an accident right." Ichigo mumbled embarrassed then a smile stretched across Ichigo's face from ear to ear "I won the bet."

Realization dawn on Tatsuki and she suddenly had a strong urge to curse her temper.

"Come inside while I think of a humiliating enough punishment for challenging me." Ichigo said walking inside the house.

"Yeah whatever." Tatsuki snorted walking behind her friend.

Once inside the house Ichigo searched the rooms looking for a suitable punishment. Walking into his sisters' room Ichigo smiled as he found the perfect thing.

"Oi! Tatsuki-san come meet your maker!" Ichigo called down the steps.

Walking up the steps Tatsuki found Ichigo smiling standing in the middle of the hallway.

"I just want to say it's entirely up you whether you uphold the bet or not." Ichigo warned her.

"Don't make me hit you Kurosaki, you know good and well that this isn't as much of a bet as it is a matter of honor!" Tatsuki said pounding her puffed out chest.

"Well don't say I didn't give you a chance" Ichigo said his light blushing showing that he hadn't expected that answer.

Inside Ichigo's room nothing had changed; his bed was still against his window and opposite his closet, the dresser lay in between and on the walls were a few band pictures. The thing that caught Tatsuki's attention lay across Ichigo's bed.

Across Ichigo's well made sheets was Yuzu's skirt and Karin's shirt.

"For losing the fight I get to see you in my sister's clothes and I can use this to blackmail you anytime I please." Ichigo said a-matter-o-factly "If your honor doesn't permit you to back out maybe your pride will."

The mere mention of the unimaginable embarrassment she would endure and how her honor would be affected warred within Tatsuki's mind for a very awkward minute.

"We-" Ichigo began

"Get out while I change!" Tatsuki snapped pushing the startled Ichigo out the room.

So Ichigo stood there in the strangest situation of his life to date. He hadn't actually expected Tatsuki to accept the dare, but the more important question would be how he would deal with seeing her at school tomorrow?

Raising his head Ichigo prepared to tell Tatsuki that the bet was off and that she could go home when she called out.

"Come in."

Hesitating Ichigo grabbed hold of the door knob and pushed the door open. He immediately fell down laughing at how Tatsuki looked. Even after Karin's growth spurt the shirt was still too small and only came down to just above Tatsuki's navel, clearly outlining her breasts against the shirt. Yuzu's skirt only reached to just above Tatsuki's knee caps but was roomy enough that even the slightest breeze would show everything.

"Ohhh I going to kill you!" Tatsuki yelled jumping on top of Ichigo.

The rolled around for a bit, Ichigo laughing while Tatsuki tried to pound his face in. Sticking a hand out Ichigo made contact with one of her breasts for the second time that day causing Tatsuki to moan. Seeing her moment of weakness Ichigo flipped Tatsuki over and smiled at her.

Opening her eyes Tatsuki could Ichigo was right above her sweating, she hadn't notice this before but the smiling Ichigo eclipse the sun behind him giving him this kind a gentle golden halo.

Looking down at the girl beneath him Ichigo hadn't noticed just how beautiful Tatsuki was until right then with a stray piece of hair running over her face and her dark blue eyes staring into his. Suddenly the moment took over and Ichigo released Tatsuki's hands and leaned forward. Regaining her hands she used them to prop herself up as she leaned forward as well.

Their lips met and it only lasted for a second before they both pulled back and gazed into each other's eyes sending unspoken messages back and forth. Rolling off of Tatsuki Ichigo helped her to her feet wordlessly.

Tatsuki's heart was beating a million miles per hour! She had just kissed her best friends crush before Orihime even got a chance to. Turning around to apologize then leave Tatsuki was greeted with another kiss, this deeper and more passionate. All thoughts of leaving simply melted away as Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and she put her arms around Ichigo's neck.

She inhaled deeply of Ichigo's scent of green apple shampoo and lavished in the smell as it rolled over her. Ichigo did the exact same thing as he was driven by his primal urges take the female in front of him as his.

"Ichi." Was all Tatsuki could say as Ichigo pushed her onto his bed their arms still wrapped around each other.

"Yes Tats?" Ichigo said propping himself up above her.

"This isn't right, what about Orihime." Tatsuki mumbled not really meaning it.

"Tell that to my heart." Ichigo said shocking Tatsuki.

Grabbing the bottom of Karin's shirt Ichigo pulled it over Tatsuki's head pausing only to kiss her halfway. Tatsuki's B-cups bounced free. Instinctively Tatsuki covered her chest with both her hands holding her shoulders.

"I know Orihime's are bigger than mines." She trailed off, unable to finish her embarrassing sentence.

"Don't say Orihime's name again." Ichigo said simply as he gently pried her arms away and wrapped his mouth around one nipple while gently massaging the other.

Tatsuki moaned, all her other senses muddled by this foreign sensation. It wasn't like this when she had masturbated, which she only tried once, but for a person to actually give her this feeling was totally new to the tomboy.

Sitting up Tatsuki leaned in for another deep kiss, this time their tongues swirled around each other battling for dominance. Pulling back a thin line of saliva connected their mouths then broke when Ichigo stood all the way up.

With Tatsuki laying in front of him shirt off and arms opened wide, Ichigo fumbled with his pants belt fully expecting his father to ruin the moment at any second. Finally getting off his belt Ichigo unbuttoned his pants and jumped out of them as they reached his ankles.

Sitting up Tatsuki watched as Ichigo pulled his hard cock from his boxers. From what Tatsuki had seen online Ichigo was bigger than most and certainly thicker as well as well shaven. Not totally unfamiliar with the concept of fellatio Tatsuki took a tentative hold on Ichigo's sensitive staff causing him to tilt his head back and let out a loud groan.

"Be quiet, someone might hear us." Tatsuki hissed.

"Don't worry there's nobody here Suki." Ichigo said causing her to blush at her new nickname.

It sounded so much more feminine than Tats.

Tatsuki gently put her lips around the head of Ichigo's cock making him let loose another pleasurable groan. Ichigo had been masturbating since he was 15, but nothing prepared him for this. Even though Tatsuki was inexperienced and clumsy she made up for it through sheer determination and Ichigo's lack of knowledge on what a proper blow-job should feel like.

She reveled in the feeling of sliding the pulsing organ down her throat. Who knew that something that look so good would feel so good?

"Suki I'm about to cum." Ichigo grunted.

So intent was she that she didn't hear that however and was surprised when suddenly Ichigo was cumming while she had half of his cock down her throat. Struggling to swallow it all Tatsuki failed and pulled back getting her face showered with cum from Ichigo's thick load.

They both stood their gasping for a couple seconds and as Ichigo regained his breath Tatsuki wiped his cum off her face and tasted it. Strangely enough it tasted of strawberries and another flavor Tatsuki couldn't quite put her hand on. Before she could finish tasting Ichigo's cum however Ichigo bent down with lightning quickness and picked Tatsuki up only to sit her on the bed.

One hand creeping up her thigh and pulling back her shirt, the other gently pushing her down Ichigo knew Tatsuki knew what he was about to do. Pushing the skirt all the way up Ichigo could see Tatsuki's plain white panties. Bending over he licked at her through the fabric causing her to loose a loud moan and arch her back.

"Enough Ichigo, I'm ready." Tatsuki gasped as she felt herself dampen in anxiousness.

Pulling the panties to the side Ichigo closed his window with his free hand. Nudging at Tatsuki's entrance Ichigo smiled as his mischievous side took over despite the situation, kind of like a subconscious need to down-tone the seriousness of the situation.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"What?" Her eyes snapped open as she had them clenched shut in preparation. "Why?"

"I can't help think that I'm forcing this on you."

"You're not. You're cool! Trust me, just do it." Tatsuki said trying to slide onto his cock.

"Just do what?" Ichigo smile as he slowly rubbed against her pussy, but never going in.

"You know what!"

"I want you to say it." Ichigo whispered bending over, his face inches from hers, his breath spelling like dark coffee.

Tatsuki blushed deeply and mumbled something unintelligible.

"What's that I can't hear you?" Ichigo whispered, secretly anxious that Tatsuki would now leave due to his uncharacteristic teasing.

"Just fuck me with your fat dick you asshole!" She yelled, her eyes shut once more.

Happily obliging, Ichigo slid his head in before slamming it home. Tatsuki opened her mouth in a sound-less scream while Ichigo just groaned deeply as he adjusted.

"A Judo throw broke it" Tatsuki gasped as if reading Ichigo's mind once he realized that there was no hymen.

"It doesn't change anything." Ichigo said bringing a gentle smile to Tatsuki's face.

Grunting Ichigo seized the top 2 corners of his bed as he began thrusting into Tatsuki. The bed creaked at Ichigo's exertions and Tatsuki yelled encouragements as Ichigo took her around the world.

(Bankai)

"Oh look Ichigo's final changing the sheets of his bed." Yuzu commented seeing Ichigo stretch over his bed repeatedly through his half drawn curtains.

"He better not make too much noise." Karin grumbled walking toward the front doors.

(Bankai)

"I'm cumming Ichigo!" Tatsuki yelled as she reached her climax.

The feeling of Tatsuki squeezing him was almost too much as Ichigo struggled not to cum inside Tatsuki. Her yelling quickly increased in decibel until she was wordlessly screaming once more with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes half-way into her head.

Coming down from her orgasmic high, Tatsuki's eyes snapped open as Ichigo covered her mouth with one hand and held a finger up to his. Listening, she could hear Yuzu and Karin moving around and talking downstairs.

"We've got to get dressed Ichi." Tatsuki whispered urgently.

"What about me?" Ichigo whispered back indignantly. "I haven't had a chance to finish."

"Seriously?! Are you really worrying about that right now! Your sisters aren't 30 feet away!" Tatsuki reprimanded him as quietly and as furiously as possible.

"Makes it all the more exciting." Ichigo whispered in reply.

Grabbing her ass, Ichigo lifted her up until her back was on the wall. Placing his hand on the wall, he let Tatsuki wrap her arms over his back to steady herself as he began thrusting again.

There was no sound throughout the room except for the sound of flesh slapping against wet flesh as a result of their exertion. The smell of sex flowed freely around the medium sized room and even under the door and into the hallway.

"So…damn…tight." Ichigo grunted in between thrusts. "Suki I can't- I'M ABOUT CUM!"

"Not inside!" Tatsuki yelled, forgetting about the girls.

Since he was on his knees with her on top of him, he wasn't able to pull out. Instead he gripped her ass and lifted her off him just as he climaxed. His cum splashed on her stomach and the bottom of her breasts. Using her finger she lightly traced the cum on her breasts before bringing her finger up to her mouth for another taste. They both bathed in the afterglow of their sexual exertion that is until they were interrupted.

"Could you keep it down I'm trying to watch T.V." Karin said barging into Ichigo's room.

"What do you want for dinner nee-sama?" Yuzu asked following behind Karin.

Silence reigned throughout the house hold at the most awkward situation a guy could face happened directly to Ichigo. If Ichigo's hollow was there he would have died of laughter, Zangetsu would have probably said some wise man saying, and Rukia would have no doubt kicked him in the face or the crotch.

"Ummm this isn't what it looks like?" Ichigo tried using a Jedi mind trick to no avail as his cum was clearly visible on her breasts.

"Yeah-um what he said" Tatsuki added.

"EKKK!" Yuzu yelled pulling Karin out the bedroom and slamming the door behind her so hard the wall cracked around his door.

Turning to face each other, they both separated and sat on the bed.

"My life is over; well at least I still have enough in me for one more round." Ichigo sighed.

"What are you talking about, your sisters are here and they've seen us. No doubt they're waiting for me to leave." Tatsuki said not really caring that Ichigo's life was ruined.

"I bet you would like that wouldn't you?" Ichigo smiled dragging Tatsuki's legs to the edge of the bed "For my sister's to hear your cute cries!"

"You've got to be kidding me! You just came twice and I'm pretty sure I should be able to feel my legs!"

Her light protests fell on deaf ears however as Ichigo quickly stood back up for another round. Placing a hand on her breast he pushed her back onto the sheets as she continued to protest while smiling.

Plunging into Tatsuki once again he caused her to cry out and grip the bed sheets. On the other side of Ichigo's door Yuzu freaked out downstairs while Karin masturbated to the whole thing through a hole Isshin drilled into Ichigo's room from her closet 3 year earlier to spy on Ichigo whenever Rukia came.

Hearing Tatsuki's cries of pleasure once more Yuzu's brain overloaded and she passed out and Karin blushed at how perverted she was being. She had never imagined watching Ichigo doing anything of any sexual nature, much left…touching… herself while doing it.

Back in Ichigo's room Tatsuki was no longer on Ichigo's bed, but bouncing up and down on Ichigo's cock in the middle of the room. Tatsuki wrapped her legs around Ichigo to prevent from falling and timed her bounces with Ichigo's thrusts. This also ensured the maximum amount of sound caused by his testicles as they slapped her skin.

"I'm-about-to-cum." Tatsuki gasped.

"Me too!" Ichigo yelled.

"I don't care anymore just give it to me!" Tatsuki encouraged Ichigo.

Having no need to hear anymore Ichigo slammed into Tatsuki hitting her cervix and bringing about her climax. The two climaxed simultaneously with loud yells that woke Yuzu up from her semi-coma and brought Karin to an orgasm.

A few minutes later Tatsuki walked out of Ichigo's room with a serious limp, down the stairs, mumbled a goodbye to Yuzu who was too embarrassed to make eye contact, and bumped into Isshin Kurosaki at the door.

"Hello my 3rd daughter!" Isshin smiled and leapt at Tatsuki for a hug.

Only to be met with a fist to the face.

"Goodbye Mr. Kurosaki" Tatsuki said limping out the door almost hunched over.

Back upstairs Karin walked out her closet and bumped directly into a smirking Ichigo.

"Enjoy the show?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Karin tripped over her words.

"So there is no hole in your closet that goes to my room? How about I check?" Ichigo said making to move past Karin.

"THAT'S NOT NECESSARY!" Karin yelled and pushed Ichigo out her room.

Unfortunately for Karin, Ichigo had discovered the whole week earlier and just hadn't gotten around to covering it with a poster.

Dinner that night was an awkward affair which the senior Kurosaki didn't fail in noticing.

"So what did you do today Ichigo?" Isshin asked serious faced.

"Why don't you ask my sisters, I'm sure they could tell you." Ichigo smiled a broad smile.

"What is he talking about girls?" Isshin asked, but Karin made an excuse and bolted toward the bathroom and Yuzu promptly passed out again and directly into her plate at that.

"I wonder if they found my American female magazine collection (Playboy)." He wondered aloud, not aware that they had seen something much more…entertaining.

**You have asked for it and I have delivered! Are you not entertained!? Seriously though, I hope you guys are happy about the revamp of Chapter 1. I say chapter 1 and not the story because as you can tell by the description I will be continuing this.**

**While I love every single review I get to a level not understood by non-authors, I have to favorite 1 above the rest. That one would have to be JackStamper's review (go read it for yourself). He/She was very informative and didn't hesitate to point out the pros and cons of my lemon which, I won't lie, I hated immensely the first time I read it.**

**While I continued my other chapters on my other story's (go check them out if you like my writing) his review kept nagging at the back of my head and I found myself re-reading it again and again and again and again. The amount of times I went over those 3 paragraphs is well into the double digits.**

**Finally with nothing better to do and you guys nagging at me to continue the story, I decided 'what better way to restart it than by using Jack's critique as a basis for a rewrite?' And that's exactly what I did. **

**Next time though make an account so I can thank you probably after flaming you a 6 months earlier XD. Anyway onwards and upwards, see you guys in a month or so.**

**Hobey Ho, Lets Go.**


End file.
